More Than A Crush?
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: TK and Matt move to a different school. There, they meet 6 new people... and something happens to them on a camping trip. During this period, love will bloom... but so will hate. (TK and Matt's parents got back together. This happened before they went to the Digimon world. Don't worry, they still will.
1. Introduction

Hey guys... Bad news D:

I won't be continueing It's You until the next school year. (reasons at end)

And some good news... For... Some... Maybe?

I will be starting a new story... Yeah... I am such a pushover XD... I will finish the other stories! Don't worry, I have the next chapters for every story finished. :D

Now... To introduce the story...

More Than A Crush?

TK and Matt move to a different school. There, they meet 6 new people... and something happens to them on a camping trip. During this period, love will bloom... but so will hate.

So? Like it? The first chapter goes up TOMORROW :D (2014-06-05/2014 June 5th)! SO HAPPY :D... Okay... I forgot to say where the story came from. Some of you must be confused. It's from Digimon Adventures. I'm using the original 'digichilds', but they're teenagers.

Hope you like the story, review if you like it! Your reviews help me get through life :D

Love You Always (Don't get the wrong idea ;3)

Jade Kyrine


	2. Chapter 1

**Omygosh! Some of you guys ****Favorited** **this story already! EEK! Anyways... Like** **I** **promised, Chapter** **1 is going up today!** **:D**

"Matt, c'mon! I don't want to be late for school! You don't need to fix your hair!" TK yelled from the door. Matt rolled his eyes. "Coming!" He yelled back. He ran out of his room, with his backpack, and the two set off for school.

Matt and TK's parents had recently gotten back together. They moved to Obadia in the summer, and now live in an apartment until they could afford a home.

While the two were waiting for the elevator, someone was yelling "WAIT!" in the distance. TK and Matt turned around to see a girl with orange/red hair with a hat on, running towards them. The elevator door opened as she came.

" *Pant* Thanks for waiting. I'm Sora. Nice to meet you two." Sora said, while they went into the elevator. TK could see that his older brother was staring at the new girl.

"Well... Since my brother isn't saying anything... I'm TK and this is Matt." TK introduced. They all shook hands, and waited for the elevator to go down. When they got to the bottom, they all went in the same direction.

"What school do you guys go to?" Sora asked. "Well, I go to Obadia Junior High, and Matt goes to Obadia High." TK answered. (Sorry if this isn't true... I forgot where they lived! Haha!) "Really? Me too Matt!" Sora exclaimed. There was an awkward silence during the walk.

When TK had to part, he said goodbye to Sora and Matt. "Don't do anything that will make my brother blush all day, Sora!" TK teased. He turned to see both blushing madly. TK ran to his school before Matt could say anything.

**TK's POV**

After I got onto school grounds, I immediatly saw a flash in my face. When I got my sight back, I saw a girl with short brown hair and a camera. I just waited for her to say something. When she didn't all I said was, "Why?"

"Huh?" The girl asked. She seemed to be day dreaming or thinking... "Why did you take my picture?" I asked. The girl's mouth formed an 'O' and she immediatly told me that it was for the newspaper.

"The school has a newspaper?" I asked. "Hehe! You sure are a curious one. And yes." The girl answered. "That's cool... So, my name's Takeru. But I like to be called TK." I introduced myself, for the second time that day.

"My names Hikari, but I like to be called Kari." We shook hands. I looked at my schedule, then my watch. "Oh, I got to go find my locker. See you later Kari." We said bye, and I walked to find my locker.

"102... 102... 102... Aha!" I finally found my locker and put my bag in it. I looked at my schedule and map. "Science 1... East hall. Okay then." I headed for science class and bumped into someone. "OOMF!"

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" The person I bumped into said. I stood up, and helped her up. I could see who she was in an instant. "Hey Kari. And sorry about that." I said.

"Huh?" She looked up from her books on the ground. "Oh, hey TK. Just heading to Science."

I smiled. "So am I. Are you with Mr. Takiori? (Made up.)" She nodded. I picked up her last book, and our hands brushed against each other. I blushed, and so did Kari. I took her book and gave it to her.

"Well... Got to get to class, right?" I said. She nodded and we walked into Science.

**Matt's POV**

Well that was embarassing. "Sorry about my brother. He's just... a joker." I said, looking anywhere but Sora. "It's okay. He's kind of cute." She said. I snapped my head at her and raised my eyebrows. "No- Not that way!" She said, waving her hands in front of her, making an 'x'.

"I meant in... a baby cute way. I like someone..." She mumbled, blushing. I felt my heart sink. I don't know why, I mean, I just met the girl. "Oh. Okay. Well, I've got to go find my locker. See you later."

I walked in the other direction. "74..." I repeated quietly, as I roamed the halls. I noticed a lot of music posters on the walls. I might join a band or something. When I finally found my locker I stuffed my bag in, and went to my first class.

I was almost there when...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

**Oh no! What happened? School firing or some accident? Find out on chapter** **_2_** **;)**

**Love You Always (Not Literally)**

**Jade Kyrine**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi :D! Sorry I didn't update yesterday... But it's 1 in the morning (when I typed this down)... So... two chapters today? o.O Anyways... Onto the story!

Jade: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters... Unless I make an OC or something...

Continue...

I dropped what I was holding and ran to the nearest window showing Odaiba (Is that it? The one I used in Chap. 1 was wrong.) Jr. High. I saw that smoke was coming out of one of the classrooms. I heard... screaming?

My eyes widened and I ran to the nearest exit, along with Sora and some other kids... This guy with... big brown hair was running the fastest. I looked at his bag... Tai Kamiya.

When we got to the room that had 'exploded'... (quotation marks! :D) we saw that everyone was laughing or giggling. A science experiment exploded, not harming anyone, and everyone thought it was funny. EVEN THE TEACHER!

I looked around the room and saw my little brother laughing with a girl. Tai had noticed this too. We both walked up to them at the same time...

"TK what happened..."

"Kari what happened?!"

We said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed, then back to the two younger teens. "TK was disecting a frog, and it's guts went everywhere!" Kari said, pointing to a table.

Tai and my gaze wandered to where she was pointing. On the table there was guts all over.

"Ech!" Tai said. I shuddered. "Okay... Now we should go back."

Teh End.

Sorry it was so short. It is 1:00 in the morning after all... Chapter 3 goes up today... probably after noon (Canadian Time)... Yeah.

Love You Always

Jade Kyrine


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

LONG EPISO- Chapter... Sorry xD Also, sorry for not uploading for a while.

Matt's POV

I looked over at TK and Kari as we left. TK looks really happy with her. For once, I want to interfere and get those two together... But I couldn't ask Tai, he looks extremely protective over Kari. I looked around at the other high schoolers who came to the incident.

I ran up to the person I saw, and trusted. "Hey, Sora!" I called out. She stopped and turned around. I felt my cheeks burning. "I need help with something..." I started.

"With?" She asked. She looks extremely pret- what am I thinking... I just met her...

"Uhm, getting TK and Kari together. TK's my little brother, and he's never had a girlfriend... And Kari is Tai's sister."

"Well... I've met Kari once, and TK seems like a cool kid. So... Sure, I'll help." She smiled, and so did I. "We should find out if they like each other." Sora suggested. I nodded.

"Let's meet somewhere... Not at my house though." I said. "Meet me at the entrance after school. We can go to my house and find a way to find out." She smiled and went off to her class.

Sora's POV

Did I just... Oh my God, I just asked Matt to come to my house. I'm so nervous... I mean, I hope my big sister (I honestly don't know if she has one. If not, just pretend she does.) doesn't do anything...

...After School...

I waited at the entrance. A couple minutes later, I saw Matt running towards me. When he got here he looked out of breath. "Sorry I took so long. I had to run to Odaiba Jr. High to tell TK that I was gonna be a little late."

I nodded. "It's okay. C'mon, let's go." On the walk to my house, which was three blocks away from school, we talked about some ideas of how to set TK and Kari up.

"I have an idea." Matt said, after a minute of silence. I gestured him to go on. "How about we talk to them and somehow add the other in the conversation, and see their reaction?"

I smiled. "That's a great idea. I'll talk to Kari, and you talk to TK." We got to my house and I opened the door.

"Well, come in. Now we can discuss what to do next."

He nodded. We walked into my house and to the living room. "Want a drink?" I offered. He shook his head. "No thanks. I don't feel polite drinking or eating anything from anyone's house."

I nodded and went to the kitchen. I smiled to myself. Such a gentleman... I got a glass of Coke, and brought another just in case Matt changed his mind. I set the second can on the table and sat down.

"Okay, so after we have the conversations with them, what's next?" Matt asked. I thought. "How about, we get them in the same house, record them, and leave them alone?" I suggested. He smiled. He has a great smile... I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open.

"Sora! I'm home!" Hurito (Hur-eat-tu) said. "Hey, Rita. Matt, meet my sister, Hurito. She prefers to be called Rita." Matt shook hands with Rita. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Matt." She looked at me and smiled. "Sora! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" She squealed. I spit out my drink, and both me and Matt, were blushing like crazy.

"Rita! He's not my boyfriend! He's only here because we're setting someone up." Rita nodded and bowed her head. "Sorry." She piped and quickly walked up to her room, silently giggling.

Matt's POV

I could feel my blood going to my cheeks. I sighed and looked at my watch. My eyes widdened. 4:53! "Sorry, Sora, but this took way longer than I expected. I should get home before my parents and TK worry." She said bye, and I walked home.

When I got home, TK was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Matt. Have fun on your little date with Sora?" He said, not looking at me. I blushed again. "I didn't go on a date with Sora." I managed to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"Than why did I see you walk to her house? And stay there for two hours?" His eyes widdened. "What?" I asked. "Did you...?" He looked at me. I didn't realize what he was trying to say until a couple seconds later. "TK! NO!" I said. He was laughing his head off. "Hahahaha! God, Matt!" He was still laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"So... who's your little girlfriend?" He stopped laughing. "What?" He asked.

"Kari. You two seem-" He cut me off. "No-no no! And if I didn't say it no! Me and Kari are just friends..." He said the last sentence quietly. I smiled. He definatly likes Kari.

Yup. That just happened! Does Kari like TK? Does TK REALLY like Kari? And when will Matt ask Sora out? I'm the author and I don't even know the answers.

Well... See part 2 of Chapter 3 to find out!

Love You Always,

Jade Kyrine


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2! Finally here!**

**Sora's POV**

I knocked on the door. I was still wondering if I should do this... He opened the door.

"Hey, Sora." Tai answered. "Hey. Is Kari there?" He nodded. "KARI!" He yelled. A moment later, a smaller girl appeared from the hallway. "Yes, Tai?" She asked. "Sora's here for you." She nodded.

Tai gestured me inside, and I quietly thanked him. 'Time for Kari's confession...' I thought. I walked to where Kari was and said, "Hey. Wanna talk?" Kari smiled. "Sure. Let's go to my room. Tai won't be able to hear anything then.

"Okay." She brought me to her room, which was very clean, compared to Tai's room. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kari asked. I shrugged. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while. I heard the science lab exploded?" I already knew what happened. I just wanted to seem casual.

"Well," She started. She told me what happened and I laughed. "That's so gross!" I exclaimed through laughter. It was funny, I admit, but half of this was to find out... for Matt- What am I thinking...

"Yeah... Hey, what about that kid... TK?" I asked. Kari stiffened, I could see the blush on her cheeks too. "Uh... Yeah, he's... Nice." She said. She looked down, looking like a tomato. I smirked. "C'mon."

She looked up in confusion. "You can tell me that you like him. I'll keep it a secret." Kari sighed. "Fine. I like TK," She said, then ducking into her pillow.

I jumped up and squealed a bit. "I knew it!" I exclaimed. This is extremely girly of me, but I'm happy for her. "Thanks, Sora," she said sarcastically.

**Sorry this is so short, I have writers block...**


End file.
